


the couch (or, the one where clarke marks her territory)

by Timballisto



Series: clarke and lexa vs the world [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/F, clarke has a special make-out couch, lexa sits on it, there's really no excuse for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: au where party animal clarke griffin has a special couch to make out with girls at parties and lexa is new so she sits anyway. you go on from there</p><p> </p><p>  <em>modern clexa au</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	the couch (or, the one where clarke marks her territory)

There’s a girl sitting on The Couch.

Correction, there’s a girl, making out with another girl, on Clarke’s get-lucky couch. That’s just… that’s just rude.

Especially that couch. It was the perfect level of comfortable but not too comfortable; great for making out on, but just awkward enough that most of Clarke’s partners would ask to see her room instead. That couch was the greatest wingman Clarke had ever known.

“Is someone making out on your couch?” Octavia asked, appearing at Clarke’s elbow and pressing a drink into Clarke’s depressingly empty hand.

“Yeah.” Clarke said grumpily. That couch had helped her take Betty Hampson’s virginity in 11th grade. And now it was stabbing her in the back.

“Uh, I think you might be taking this a little personally.” Octavia said. Apparently, she’d spoken aloud. “They look new.”

That was true. Clarke hadn’t seen either of the two around Ark High before- maybe they were new students who’d managed to score an invite to the last party before the new school year started.

“They’re hot.” Clarke said grudgingly. 

“Sizing up the new meat?” Raven appeared on Clarke’s other elbow, appearing out of the throng of sweater teenagers without a sound. Clarke pretended she didn’t jump and slosh jungle juice down her hand.

“They look pretty into each other.” Clarke said. “I don’t do cheating.” Not after, well, Finn and everything.

Raven’s jaw tensed, and then relaxed. “Yeah, I know.”

“Do you have any details?” Octavia asked. She liked to pretend she was above gossip, but she was often the worst offender. Consequences of being homeschooled.

“Well, I can tell you that that is Kealey, the girlfriend of the lacrosse captain, and the girl she’s making out with is not her boyfriend.” Raven smirked. “Though he looks pretty pissed right now.”

Clarke, Raven, and Octavia looked on as the lacrosse captain, a huge, hulking guy with a loud voice and and equally loud temper, pulled his girlfriend off of the other girl and, more importantly, Clarke’s couch.

“Trouble in paradise.” Octavia snickered.

Clarke was too busy looking at the girl who’d had the audacity to debauch the other girl in the middle of a party, on The Couch. 

“Oh no, she’s hot.” Clarke mumbled, taking a deep draft of her drink.

The other girl was all long limbs and loose clothing. Her shirt had ridden up, bunching around her ribs and revealing a stomach that left Clarke with an urge to do at least three- no, four minimum- body shots off of. The girl’s hair was loose around her face, pulled out of her braids by impatient hands.

Her eyes, though. They were lidded, and smoldering, and her lips were red and holy fuck she was hot-

“-ello? Earth to Clarke?” Octavia snapped her fingers in front of Clarke’s zoned out eyes, bringing her back to the present.

“That was the gayest thing I’ve ever seen.” Raven said flatly. “And I walked in on Monty and Miller having sex once.”

Clarke flushed. “It’s the tequila.” she muttered.

“No, it’s the girl you were just eye-fucking across the room.” Octavia said, snorting into her beer.

“Was not.” Clarke retorted. It totally was.

“Go talk to her.” Raven took Clarke’s drink, downing it in a few short gulps, before pushing her friend toward The Couch. “Or make out with her. Or fuck her. Whatever it is you crazy kids do these days.”

Clarke wasn’t even listening anymore. She was too busy attempting to navigate the crowded living room to get to her couch in the corner. And the very, very hot girl sitting on it. 

She stopped in front of her, opening her mouth to say something (witty, or cute, or hot), and then the girl looked up.

Fuck.

Clarke was not in any way prepared for the intensity. It was bad across the room, but here, about two feet away, Clarke was having trouble putting words together.

The girl blinked. “Can I help you?” She said slowly, her voice almost a drawl and Clarke tried not to whimper. I am so gay right now.

She wanted to say something interesting, something intriguing, something cool, something- “That’s my couch.” she blurted out.

What. the. fuck.

The hot girl clearly thought the same thing. “I’m sorry?” she said. She made to get up, but Clarke shook her head and waved her hands.

“No, no that’s not what I- I mean, I just figured you were new, is all. The Couch has a bit of a reputation I guess.”

The girl’s eyebrows rose (”Holy shit her eyebrows are amazing fuck I’m so thirsty.”). “Did you just capitalize ‘The Couch’?”

Clarke seriously wished the earth would swallow her whole. “Yeeeah?”

“Why?”

Clarke really didn’t want to explain that she’d debauched about half the graduating class on that couch.

“Just. Reasons.” Clarke managed. She was usually much more suave than this. She glanced behind her to see Raven and Octavia in stitches, laughing at her blushing face and the girl’s unimpressed expression.

The girl raised her other eyebrow, and Clarke crumbled.

“I make out with people on the couch.” She said. “That’s why it’s infamous.”

“Hm.” The girl said, leaning back and grinning a little predatorily. “Is that so?”

Clarke could handle making a complete fool of herself, but what she wouldn’t take is someone questioning her skills. Her chin went up. “Yeah.” she said defiantly.

“How about a demonstration?”

Clarke blinked, before smiling slowly. “I’m Clarke. What’s you name?”

“Clarke…” Clarke liked the way the girl’s mouth looked as she said her name. “Mine’s Lexa.”

“Now…” Clarke stepped forward, placing her hands on either side of Lexa’s head and straddling her lap. She leaned forward, her lips barely grazing Lexa’s. “You said something about wanting a demonstration?”


End file.
